Experiment 5 point 0
by Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson
Summary: max catches fang cheating on her and runs away. she meets some new experiments and has a child of her own. Please read. better than it sounds. you can even make your own character. R&R. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Experiment 5.0

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I will gladly accept it when he is ready to give it to me. But I do own these characters or at least me and my friends. They helped me come up with these characters. (All but Courtney. I made Courtney up on my own.)

Chapter 1: not really a chapter.

Character ideas, choose which # you want me to use in my story. You can also choose 2 or 3 people:

Ryan Frost, 16, brown hair, green eyes, 2% lion, 2% bird, has black wings, is a skater boy, but sweet, can breathe underwater, can turn invisible, and has super strength. (If you choose him and Amanda they are dating. If you choose him and Katie they are siblings.)

Amanda Hallow, 16, brown hair, blue eyes, 2% wolf, 2% wolverine, and 2% bird, black wings, she is dark (kind of like fang), talks a normal amount though, can breathe underwater, talk to animals, and has telekinesis. If you choose her and Ryan they are dating. If you choose her and Hayden they are BFFs.)

Hayden Grimly, 16, black hair, blue eyes, 2% bird, 2% Tasmanian Devil, and 2% wombat (A/N: they are soooo cute but very vicious.), has white w/ back splatter paint wings, is emo, but nice to people she trusts, can talk to ghosts, will things to die by a touch, can see heaven and hell, and is fang's younger sister. (If you choose her and Amanda they are BFFs.)

Courtney Ride, 16, white w/ red splashes (A/N: not die, actual blood (she has been in soooo many fights that it has permanently stained her hair.)), black eyes but when she is mad they turn into orange cat eyes and when she gets really mad her eyes catch fire and blood starts pouring from her eyes, 2% lion, 2% wolf, 2% bird, 2% shark, and 2% snow leopard, white w/ red splatter paint wings, dark but cheerful, can breathe underwater, telekinesis, will things to die by a thought, see people's past, can see 2 parts of the future (A/N: like if a big test was coming up she could see what would happen if she studied or not.), and is Max and fang's daughter. (She's going to be used no matter what.)

Katie Featherstone, 14, brown hair, green eyes, 2% bunny, 2% bird, purple wings, nice but has anger issues, can turn invisible, she can stretch like Mr. Fantastic, and has really good sight. (A/N: like if she was looking a certain direction she could see all the way around the world and see her back. But has to wear glasses to keep it under control.) (If you choose her and Ryan they are siblings and she is the younger one. If you choose her and Courtney they are BFFs. If you choose her and Hayden they are enemies.)

Fern Lewis, 13, auburn hair, dark brown eyes, 2% fox, 2% bird, reddish brown wings, fox ears, claws, and teeth, really shy, almost never talks to strangers, really funny when you get to know her, amazing sense of smell, superfast reflexes, and growls when mad. (If you choose her and Katie they are BFFs. If you choose her and Amanda they are BFFs.)

Character sheet:

Name: (first and last)

Gender:

Animal: (2% of what animal. Has to be 2% bird though. Only 3 animals at most including the 2% bird. So only 2 other animals at most.)

Personality:

Crushes: (yes or no. who is it?)

Friends with:

Hair color: (cannot be the same as Courtney.)

Eye color: (cannot be the same as Courtney.)

Wings color: (cannot be the same as Courtney.)

Powers: (3 at most.)

Age: (has to be at least 14.)

Other: (anything you want to add.)


	2. AN SORRY HAD TO PUT ONE!

_**HI GUYS! Sorry but this is not a chapter either. I just wanted to say to some people that I am changing Courtney a bit. So here it the new version of her:**_

Name: Courtney Ride

Gender: Female

Animal: 2% lion, 2% wolf, 2% bird, 2% shark (A/N: I didn't really see the point in having the snow leopard.)

Personality: Dark but cheerful

Crushes: No one right now

Friends with: Cleo, Amanda, Ryan, Fern

Hair color: White w/ red splashes (A/N: not die, actual blood (she has been in soooo many fights that it has permanently stained her hair.))

Eye color: black eyes (but when she is mad they turn into orange cat eyes and when she gets really mad her eyes catch fire and blood starts pouring from her eyes)

Wings color: white w/ red splatter paint

Powers: can breathe underwater, see people's past, can see 2 parts of the future (A/N: like if a big test was coming up she could see what would happen if she studied or not.)

Age: 16

Other: she is a good singer and has a scar that goes from the left side of her forehead to the right side of her jaw, like diagonally. And she is like this because the whitecoats tried to make her the perfect experiment. She also doesn't eat or sleep. (That's part of the tried perfection.) She also has an Australian accent because she and Max lived in Australia for 8 years.

_**Alright now that was her and when I said 2% of something I meant only two percent. Not 5%, 3%, or 4%. 2%. And I need one more boy character. Ryan can't be the only boy. And if you had more than 2% on your character I am not using them. Only SassMonster followed my directions.**_

_**With lots of fake love,**_

_**Dementia Jackson**_


	3. the real chapter 1

_**HIII! Again. This is my new and first actual chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I will gladly accept it when he is ready to give it to me. But I do own these characters or at least me and my friends. They helped me come up with these characters. (All but Courtney. I made Courtney up on my own.)**_

Chapter 1: how it started.

Courtney POV:

Hi! My name is Courtney ride. Yes my last name is ride. I'm the daughter of Maximum Ride and Fang. I hate my father. This is why:

_Third POV:_

_Flashback:_

Max just came back from going to the drug store because she felt sick. She bought a pregnancy test and used it at the drug store. She just found out she was pregnant.

A few weeks later when she was outside of the cave they were staying in, she heard giggling. When she entered the cave she saw fang and the new member of the flock – Sarah – making out. She was so hurt that she packed so quick and quietly that she didn't see Sarah open her eyes and have a smug look in her eyes. She went to the outside of the cave and jumped out. She flew away never to be seen again.

_End Flashback_

Courtney POV:

That is why I hate my father. He cheated on my mother and broke her heart. How do I know this? Well, I have a power that lets me see other peoples past. I touched my mother and I saw what happened. I've hated him ever since. I also found that out when I was 5.

For some reason all of the flock and I and my family all stop aging at the age of 18. Yes I have a family. It has 6 members. We all live in California.

The first member is me. I am 16 and as you already know I am Max and Fang's daughter. I have white hair w/ red splashes. The red splashes are not dye, its actual blood. I have been in soooo many fights that it has permanently stained my hair. It's weird, I know. I also have black eyes. But when I get mad they turn into orange cat eyes – will be explained later – and when I get really mad and/or pissed my eyes catch fire and blood starts pouring from them. I am 2% lion, 2% wolf, 2% bird, and 2% shark. The white coats tried to make me the "perfect" experiment. That's why I have so many animals in me. I also don't eat or sleep. That's part of the whole "perfect experiment" thing. I am dark because I am very violent and I love to wear black and I am cheerful because I am mostly happy all the time. My friends are Amanda, Ryan, Fern, Chris, and of course my mom. My wings are like my hair. My powers are can breathe underwater, see people's past, and I can see 2 parts of the future. Like my mom could have chose to leave the night she found out she was pregnant or she could have found out fang was cheating on her. Obviously she chose the second option, but she didn't know it. Other things about me are that I have a crush on Chris, I am a good singer – well, everyone else says I do – but I don't think so, I also have a scar that goes from the left side of my forehead to the right side of my jaw, like diagonally and I have an Australian accent because me and my family lived there for 8 years.

Chris POV:

Hi my name is Chris Verden and I am 16 also. I'm 2% bird, 2% spring hare, and 2% crocodile. I'm funny, a goof, I make everyone laugh, I'm gentle and very serious and comforting when something bad happens, and I have a crocodile-like smile. I have a crush on Courtney because she is bad ass, has an amazing voice, and everything about her is perfect. I am friends with everyone but Courtney is my best friend. I have reddish brown hair; I also have brown eyes and reddish brown wings. My powers are I can speak any language from any living thing, can breathe under water and I can jump very high. _**(A/N: Sorry for changing him a bit but he needed more powers and sorry about not putting Cleo but I like it better this way.) **_Well that's me.

Ryan POV: _**(A/N: sorry about so many POV changes but I thought it would be easier to tell each one like this.)**_

Yo. My names Ryan Frost. I am the skater boy of the group but I am also sweet and gentle. I am 2% bird and 2% lion, like Courtney. My hair is brown, I have green eyes, and I have black wings. I can breathe underwater, turn invisible, and I have super strength. I am also dating Amanda. She is perfect in my eyes.

Amanda POV:

Hey, I'm Amanda Hallow. I'm 16. I have brown hair, blue eyes, and black wings, like Ryan. I'm 2% wolf, 2% wolverine, and 2% bird. I'm dark, kind of like court's dad, fang but I talk a normal amount. I can breathe underwater, talk to animals, and I have telekinesis. Ryan is my boyfriend, so if anyone of you look at him the wrong way I will find and kill you.

Fern POV:

Hello, I'm Fern Lewis. I'm the youngest of the group at 13. I have auburn hair, dark brown eyes, and reddish brown wings. I'm 2% fox and 2% bird. I have fox ears, claws, and teeth. I'm also really shy, almost never talks to strangers, and really funny when you get to know me. I have an amazing sense of smell, I have superfast reflexes, and I growl when I am mad.

Courtney POV: _**(A/N: again sorry about so many POV changes but I thought it would be easier like this. this is also where the POV's changes end.)**_

Well everyone should know about my mom so I'm not going to explain her. But we all have our own weapons of choose. Mom said we can only have four weapons at maximum.

I have 2 guns that can turn invisible that are on my belt, a whip also on my belt that can turn invisible, and a butcher's knife strapped to my left thigh.

Chris has a gun but that's it strapped to his right ankle.

Ryan and Amanda have 2 daggers but Ryan's are strapped on his calves and Amanda has them strapped to her upper arms.

Fern doesn't have any because she has her claws and teeth.

And last but not least mom. She has a whip like mine and 2 daggers like Amanda's.

We all love to fly – obviously – and skateboard.

Well, back to present time. My family and I are at a famous restaurant that we own. We all work there. Our motto is "we don't have to be nice, so deal with it or get out". Amanda and Ryan are on a date right now so we all have to do extra things.

I'm the cook. Mom is one of the waitresses because she still can't cook, so she is not allowed in the kitchen. At all. Amanda is usually the other waitress besides mom. Ryan is the host and Chris helps me in the kitchen. Fern works at the bar but when it is closed she is another waitress.

Since Amanda and Ryan were out I am another waitress and Fern is helping in the kitchen because the bar is closed during the day. Mom is working as the host and waitress, so right now things are kind of hectic and it's the lunch hour rush. We were running all over the place trying to get everyone satisfied. When it died down everyone went back to their original posts. Ryan and Amanda came back right as the rush died down.

"Did you purposely leave at the lunch hour rush so you didn't have to be here for it?" I asked them.

"Yeah."

"Kind of." they said at the same time.

"Wow. Traitors." Chris said.

We heard the door open. I was the closest to the door so I said, "I'll help whoever it is."

I walked out and froze. It was the flock and that skank/bitch Sarah.


	4. Chapter 2

Experiment 5.0

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I will gladly accept it when he is ready to give it to me. But I do own these characters or at least me and my friends. They helped me come up with these characters. (All but Courtney. I made Courtney up on my own.)

Chapter 2: meeting the flock

Courtney POV:

Previously:

_"Did you purposely leave at the lunch hour rush so you didn't have to be here for it?" I asked them._

_"Yeah."_

_"Kind of." they said at the same time._

_"Wow. Traitors." Chris said._

_We heard the door open. I was the closest to the door so I said, "I'll help whoever it is."_

_I walked out and froze. It was the flock and that skank/bitch Sarah._

Present:

What. Are they. Doing. Here.

To say I was mad was saying the least. I was _**beyond**_ pissed.

I turned around and walk back into the back room.

"I'm not going out there. Ryan you are the host. Go greet them." I said trying to calm down.

"What? Why? I thought you were going to do it." He said.

"Yeah? Well change in plans. I am _not_ going out there."

"Why not? Are you scared of the customers?" he teased.

"No. but I will most likely kill them if I go out there?"

"Why–" Chris started then looked out. "Oh. Crap. Max do not go out there."

"Why?" mom asked. (A/N: remember mom=max. in Courtney POV)

"Just don't." he said. _Gosh he's so cute – wait now isn't the time that. GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU WIERD THOUGHTS THAT ARE ABSOLUTLY IRRELEVENT TO THIS SITUATION! _I yelled inside my head. _Hehe I used big words._ (A/N: remember she is not the brightest person in the world.)

"Fine." He went outside. "Oh. Shit." He poked his head back in. "Yeah. Max don't go out there." He went back out.

'Um… guys I think we need the syringe." Amanda said. She had been unusually quiet.

"Why?" Fern asked.

"Courtney looks like she is going to kill someone." Amanda replied.

I was boiling in rage.

My mom went into the lockers and got out a syringe filled with green liquid. Normally I'm terrified of needles but when I am mad I don't really pay attention to it. For some reason my emotions are kind of like liquid. So like the syringe was filled with a calm liquid and went it is in my neck it calms me and when you pull the thing at the top that lets you put liquid in it, it fills with red liquid and that is my anger. So mom put it in my neck at it calmed me but I was still mad.

"Thankx." I said.

Ryan POV: _(meanwhile)_

I walked out and composed myself.

"Hello how can I help you?" I asked politely. The red head – I'm guessing that's Sarah, the girl Courtney hates with a burning passion – started checking me out. I bet Courtney just wants to take out her guns and kill her in front of everybody. (A/N: HINT. HINT. That might happen if you guys want me too. But I will most likely do it. So R&R if you want Sarah dead.)

When – I'm guessing Fang – saw me he put an arm around Sarah.

"A table for 6." She said.

"Sorry we don't allow bitches. Or people with the name Sarah." I said.

"How dare you be rude to me! And my name is not Sarah. It's… Max." she replied after a pause.

"And what's that short for? Maxine?" I snapped. I'm usually nice but these people piss me off. I mean they hurt max. and I know what you are thinking 'why are you mad at the flock they didn't do anything to her,' well Courtney found out that they were going to kick her out anyway so we are all pretty mad at all of them.

"Aren't workers supposed to be _nice_ to the customers?" Angel asked.

"Normally, but w – our restaurant isn't normal. Don't you see our motto?" I pointed to it.

"'We don't have to be nice, so deal with it or get out.'" Gazzy read.

"And why isn't she allowed in?" Fang asked.

"Well, we also have a sign next to our motto and it says 'No Bitches.' And 'No one with the name Sarah.'"

"My name is MAX!" she screeched.

"And what's that short for? Maxine?" I snapped again.

"No. it's actually short for Maximum." She retorted.

I scoffed. "Yeah right. And my name is the Easter Bunny. There is only one person on this planet with that name and it's not you."

"And how would you know?"

"Because she–" I started.

"Ryan!" Fern screamed. I turned around and she came up to me. Courtney linked our minds.

_What do you think you are doing? (Fern)_

_That bitch Sarah, is trying to use Max's name! (Ryan)_

_Why were you going to reveal Max to them? (Fern)_

_I don't know. I got mad and it sort of almost slipped out. (Ryan)_

_Yeah? Well Courtney got from their minds that they were going to go to our school, so we can reveal her then. Not now. (Fern)_

_Alright fine. (Ryan)_

"Sorry about that. Now. Get out. Because you can already see the motto and the not allowed sign." I said out loud to them when I turned back around.

I saw Fang whisper something in Angel's ear and I saw her concentrating. Probably trying to see how many people are here. I put up my mind blocks so she couldn't get in and Fern did the same.

Angel suddenly screamed and clutched her head in pain. Ha. Guess she tried to get into Courtney's head.

Courtney poked her head out from the back room door. "Stupid mind reader." Then went back in.

_**Yeah I know I gave Courtney a new power. But I needed a way for them to talk for the flock not to hear. And Courtney has this mind block that when people try to enter its very painful because her mind block is her screaming like a banshee. And mind readers scream in pain out loud, so she always has a way to know when they are around. She also has it up all the time. Also remember to review if you want Sarah dead. She most likely will be but I want to see what you guys think.**_


	5. Chapter 3

Experiment 5.0

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I will gladly accept it when he is ready to give it to me. But I do own these characters or at least me and my friends do. They helped me come up with these characters. (All but Courtney. I made Courtney up on my own.)

Chapter 3: meeting the flock at school

Previously:

_I saw Fang whisper something in Angel's ear and I saw her concentrating. Probably trying to see how many people are here. I put up my mind blocks so she couldn't get in and Fern did the same._

_Angel suddenly screamed and clutched her head in pain. Ha. Guess she tried to get into Courtney's head._

_Courtney poked her head out from the back room door. "Stupid mind reader." Then went back in._

Present:

Time skip to the start of school:

FPOV (Fang):

Right now the flock and I are going to school. No not _the_ school. Dark Night High. Depressing name I know, but the founders were Goth or something like that. So hence the name. I enrolled us a few days ago because Angel and Nudge wanted to settle down and go to school. Right now we are in Eagle Lake, Florida.

Two days ago we met this guy named Ryan at a restaurant and he was really mean to my girlfriend Sar- I mean Max. There was a girl there that looked strangely like max and I mixed together. Like if we had a child that is what she would look like. Angel said that when she tried to get into her head it was like she was screaming like a banshee. She somehow had white hair and black eyes like me. But when she saw us she looked really mad. Like she knew us but we don't know her. At all. I mean I think I would have remembered a girl with white hair before.

Sarah wanted Max to be her alias. I think she should've chosen something different because that was the name of my old girlfriend and it still really hurts to hear that name. Sarah told us that Max left and said in a note that she never wanted to see us again and that she was only with us for protection and the saying "safety in numbers". Sarah said that she through it in the fire because she didn't want us to hurt anymore.

Before she left, the flock, Sarah and I were thinking about kicking her out because she was starting to slow down ever since the night that she and I _did_ _it_. We thought that if we were caught in a fight again, she would fall easily and lead to our downfall. Well I think you are all caught up now and back to our first day of school.

We bought a house with some money Dr. M gave us and enrolled. Now we are walking to school so that we don't look suspicious with just walking out of the woods that are near Dark Night High. I saw something above us and when I looked more closely at it, it was gone.

We reached the school with about 10 minutes to spare.

We all walked into the office and went up to receptionist. She looked at us and got this look in her eyes like she recognized us. Her eyes got hard.

"How can I help you?" she asked coldly.

"We want our schedules. Now." Sarah said just as coldly.

"What are your names?"

"Maximum ride, Nick Black, Ariel Griffiths, Zephyr Griffiths, Jeff Griffiths and Tiffany Krystal." Sarah said. When she said Maximum Ride she had a smug look in her eyes.

"Here." She got all of our stuff together and gave it to me. I passed out all the correct info to the right person.

My schedule went like this:

1st: Drama

2nd: Math

Lunch

3rd: S.S.

4th: Science

5th: English

_**(A/N: This is my schedule at school, well my school has 5 periods and my schedule is math, S.S., science, English, then drama but lunch is still in the same spot.)**_

We compared schedules and Iggy had all my classes while Sarah only had Drama with me. Angle and Nudge had the same schedule and Gazzy and Sarah had the same. We all had drama together.

We started walking to the drama class and when we got in there I saw the girl with white hair in the back with 4 other people. Ryan was one of them. When she looked up and saw us her eyes got orange and cat-like. A boy with reddish brown hair saw her eyes go orange and covered them. The whole group consisted of 3 girls and 2 boys. Ryan had his arm around a girl with brown hair. I'm guessing that is his girlfriend. There was another girl with reddish brown hair like the boy that was covering the girl with white hair's eyes. I think they are siblings.

We all sat down and waited for the bell. When the bell did ring the teacher still wasn't here. But everyone was quiet. This is a very strange school. 5 minutes after the bell rang a girl with dirty blonde hair came in. She looked 18. Everyone stood up and said "Good Morning Miss Ride."

"Hello class. You may sit." She said with a slight Australian accent.

Everyone sat.

"I see that we have some new students. Please come forward."

We all went onto the small stage at the front of the classroom (A/N: Imagine the victorious classroom with sicowits. Sorry I don't know how to spell his name.)

Miss Ride glared at us. She looked really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Tell us your names – first and last – and something about you." She said.

"My name is Nick Black and my favorite color is black"

"My name is Tiffany Krystal and I love shopping and fashion."

"My name is Ariel Griffiths and I have two brothers."

"My name is Zephyr Griffiths and I am one of Ariel's brothers."

"My name is Jeff Griffiths and I am the other brother to Ariel. I am also blind."

"My name is Maximum Ride a –"

"Oh, no you didn't!" the girl with white hair screamed. She had a very heavy Australian accent. She looked like Miss Ride. She jumped up and walked onto the stage.

"Nobody! Steals my mother's name. Especially! Not you!" she pulled something from her belt and I realized too late that they were guns. She shot Sarah and Sarah fell to the ground.

_**A/N: Well there is the end. Sorry for the long wait but I had school and didn't have much time. But I finished it. YAAAYYY! Sarah is dead! Almost. YAAAYY!**_


	6. authors note please read!

_**Ok. Sorry for not updating. But I have writers block. I also want to add someone knew to this story. She is an oc from SassMonster. I want to change some things about her though if it's ok with you SassMonster. For those of you who don't know the character I'm talking about this is her bio. The changes I want to make are in bold.**_

Name: Cleo Marquet

Animals: 2% bird, **this won't be a part of her** - **2% otter**, 2% panther

Personality: sassy, doesn't care what others think, bold, straight forward, obedient to good leaders, fear of clowns and needles, tough as nails, **really sweet towards Courtney and those she knows and are older than her.**

Crushes: yes, someone nice and not ugly

Friends with: Courtney and Fern?

Hair color: raven black

Eye color: dark emerald

Wing color: golden brown

Powers: can see through the eyes of cats at will, shape shifter, can see in total darkness

Age: **5-6**

Other: loves Green Day and Fall Out Boy, amazing singing voice (she's embarrassed about that and doesn't like to sing in front of people. AT ALL.) Has a light tan year round (great Grandmother was Egyptian) **she looks up to Courtney and looks at Courtney as mother. She loves Courtney and Courtney adores her. Courtney looks at Cleo as a daughter.**

_**Ok. Tell me if these changes are ok. Thank you. I promise to update as fast as possible.**_


	7. Chapter 4

Experiment 5.0

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I will gladly accept it when he is ready to give it to me. But I do own these characters or at least me and my friends do. They helped me come up with these characters. (All but Courtney. I made Courtney up on my own.)

Chapter 4: screaming

MPOV: (Max)

5 minutes after the bell rang I walked into my class. I was running a bit late because I was told that there were going to be new students in my class.

Everyone stood up and said "Good Morning Miss Ride."

"Hello class. You may sit." I said.

Everyone sat. I looked around and saw all of them but older standing in the back of the classroom. I couldn't help but feel anger. So this is what they were talking about yesterday. Now I am glad that I didn't go out there and neither did Courtney. She would have killed them. I also saw that Chris was covering Courtney's eyes. They must have gone orange (cat-like).

"I see that we have some new students. Please come forward."

They all went onto the small stage at the front of the classroom. I glared at them.

"Tell us your names – first and last – and something about you." I told them.

"My name is Nick Black and my favorite color is black"

"My name is Tiffany Krystal and I love shopping and fashion."

"My name is Ariel Griffiths and I have two brothers."

"My name is Zephyr Griffiths and I am one of Ariel's brothers."

"My name is Jeff Griffiths and I am the other brother to Ariel. I am also blind."

"My name is Maximum Ride a –"

"Oh, no you didn't!" Courtney screamed. I knew she would probably act this way if she got a good reason to. She jumped up and walked onto the stage.

"Nobody! Steals my mother's name. Especially! Not you!" She pulled her guns. She shot that bitch and she fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" fang screamed. He dropped down beside her. The whole class didn't react. They just sat there. They were all used to her behavior. She has done this to so many people that they just don't do anything. She even has a license that says she can kill anyone, anywhere, anytime. It was signed by the president himself and the head person of every country.

"What does it look like? I just shot that bitch," Courtney told him calmly.

"You don't even know her. Why did you shoot her?"

"Because she is a bitch and she hurt my mother."

"Who is your mother?"

"Maximum Ride is my mother and she is standing right there!" she screamed pointing at me.

The whole flock looked at me in shock.

"MOMMY!" a little girl screamed.

_**A/N: Guess who it is! Guess who the little girl is. The first person to get it right will be mentioned in the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Experiment 5.0

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I will gladly accept it when he is ready to give it to me. But I do own these characters or at least me and my friends do. They helped me come up with these characters. (All but Courtney. I made Courtney up on my own.)

A/N: I also want to give a shout out to Protector of Aquarius123 and . . They guessed who it was.

Chapter 5: Cleo

Courtney POV:

"MOMMY!" I heard a little girl scream. She had raven black hair and dark emerald eyes. She looked about 5-6 years old and I knew who she was. It was Cleo. She is sassy, doesn't care what people think, she is bold, straight forward and obedient to good leaders. She also has a fear of clowns and needles. She is as tough as nails, really sweet towards me and those she knows and are older than her. She also has golden brown wings. Her powers are that she can see through the eyes of cats at will, is a shape shifter and can see in total darkness. She is also 2% panther.

I held my arms out to her and she jumped into them. **(A/N: remember that in Cleo's bio, it said that she loved Courtney and looked up to her. She also calls Courtney her mother, but she knows that she isn't.)**

"Who are these people and why did you kill one of them?" she asked me in her cute little voice.

"Because one of them was very mean to Grandma **(A/N: Max)** when they were younger, so mommy made her pay." I turned to the OLD flock and said, "And I will do the same to you if you give me more of a reason too. Trust me. I don't break my promises."

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Ride." I heard a voice say. I looked away from the flock and looked at the girl that just walked in. She had pale gold ringlets with auburn highlights and dark blonde lowlights. She also had pale blue eyes that had a unique gold rim around her pupil. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was my best friend Celeste Angelic White. She is also the only one of us that has a full name. Her wings are white with gold details like hearts, arrows, and doves. She is also 2% tiger. Celeste is also super shy and nice. It's really hard to hate her and she's welcomed everywhere, which makes her a really good person. She loves to ballet dance and even though she is nice, she is also a good fighter. She powers are hydrokinesis and super speed. **(A/N: sorry about changing some of your character, but I don't really want her to have that power. If you are mad, then I understand, but this is my story and at least your character is in it. She is one of the characters that I liked but I'm just making a few changes.) **and is14 years old.

"Ok. I know I missed a few minutes of class, but why did Courtney shoot that girl?" Celeste asked.

**A/N: and that is the end of this chapter. I also know that it is really short but it is 1:00 in the morning and I am tired. I hope that you like it and will review. Please and thank you.**


End file.
